The Enemy Within  Epilogue  I am the Shadow
by WraithScribe
Summary: The first appearance of Noob Saibot.


**Epilogue**

**I Am the Shadow **

Shao Khan was enraged. His glaring red eyes were the only visible part of his figure as he spun his throne around to the balcony behind him. The rest of his throne room was completely engulfed in moonlight save for some torches set next to his current resting place. He was silently contemplating his next moves after news of Shang Tsung and Goro's failure to eliminate the threat from Earthrealm. The latest descendant of the Great Kung Lao had proven to be a thorn in his side at the moment. The nine past victories for Outworld were suddenly negated in one foul sweep. Outraged but not yet beaten, Khan had retreated to this sanctuary after snapping the neck of the messenger who brought him this news.

His throne was now facing the window behind him. He stared with a fierce gaze of the night-scape of the mountains. In front of him a portal in the form of a large fountain pool glowed sporadically. Khan's highest order of Shadow Priests emerged from the chambers across the hall. The purpose of this meeting was to examine Outworld's options for reclaiming its victory.

"Tell me enlightened priests." Khan began. "How can I compensate for Tsung's failure?"

Among the faceless cloaked clergymen, one stood forward. He was the highest priest, differently in only with the way his hood was removed and he wore a traditional steel Outworld Warlord helmet. His fingers were clad with metal gauntlets that grasped on a thick book. The famous dragon symbol that represented the tournament adorned the cover.

"A bylaw in the rules states that the former champion realm can host a second challenge after a defeat, my liege." Explained the high priest.

"Do tell." Khan's eyes glowed red with interest.

"If the new champion declines, the gods consider the action a forfeit." He continued.

There was a long silence. The emperor processed this news. He pondered the complications of losing a second time. He also thought about how a tournament in Outworld would mean a significant home advantage for him. The Earthrealm warriors could not prepare themselves for what lay in this realm. Nothing.

"Then it is decided." announced Khan. "We shall hold the next tournament here, effective immediately. I shall prepare our finest warriors for battle."

"A wise decision, master" a voice echoed from behind the throne. Khan slowly swiveled his throne around to see the younger Shang Tsung standing in front of him at attention.

"Youth has been wasted on you, old friend." jeered Khan. "What news of our soul harvester, Ermac? Will he be ready for this next tournament?"

"Surely we cannot rush such perfection, master." Tsung replied calmly. "It will take some more…. discipline... to compound all of those souls you have collected over the course of eons."

"Understandably so." pondered Khan. "It would be an asset to have ready to face Liu Kang, but I have confidence that the warriors you and Kitana are ready for victory."

"Absolutely, my master." Answered the shape-shifter.

"Well done." Said Khan "I still, however, have the need more one more warrior of great talent. Where can I find such a figure?"

The head Shadow Priest interrupted suddenly:

"The opportunity presents itself!"

"WHAT?" barked Khan, shocked at the priest's direct manner. The priest's body had vanished and had left a collapsed robes and armor on the floor.

"Tsung… What tricks are you up to?" roared Khan.

"This is not my doing, master. I swear upon…"

The sorcerer was interrupted by a sudden flash of light coming from the fountain behind them. They noticed a figure emerging from the pool. The shaped took form of a black-clad ninja whose skin matched his clothing in shade. The only thing visible on him were his two eyes which emanated a solid light blue color.

"Priests! To arms!" Roared Khan from his throne.

Three shadow priests faced the black ninja. The first lunged at him with a green glow emanating from his hands. The ninja launched a silver kunai in return which landed in the hood of the priest. The figure disappeared from his robes, which fell to the floor.

The two remaining priests glanced at each other, astonished at the quick defeat of their comrade.

The ninja then conjured a white fireball the engulfed the two remaining priests. The effects made the priests two glowing silhouettes, which the ninja passed through casually. They approached but their attacks phased through him. Their shapes were haunting ghosts. The ninja turned to give the first a sharp backfist to the head and then the second a quick elbow to the stomach. Both fell immediately.

"Shall I dispose of this creature?" asked Tsung to his master.

"No need." Said the black ninja in a stoic tone. "I do not seek quarrel with you."

Khan pulled his hand away from the handle of his war hammer intrigued.

"Tell me, stranger." Asked the Empreror. "Who are you and why should I not feast on your soul?"

The ninja paused for awhile. His solid blue eyes illuminated the throne.

"I am Noob Saibot of the Netherrealm." said the figure. "I wish to pledge my services to the almighty Shao Khan."

Khan's lips curled into a smile underneath his skull facemask.

"Why should I accept ANY gift from Shinnok and his accursed wasteland?" inquired the brute.

"My lord is sympathetic to your loss at the hands of Raiden." Replied Noob. "He wishes nothing more then to see you succeed in your conquest for the realms."

"My lord!" interrupted Shang Tsung. "We cannot trust the Netherrealm scum. They are…"

Khan put his hand up to notion silence from his head priest.

"These are desperate times, Tsung." began the Emperor. "We need assurance that this new tournament is swayed in our favor."

"And if we succeed?" Shang dared to answer his master. "We will be guaranteed to face the fallen elder himself."

Khan's eyes burned crimson red in the direction of Tsung. The emperor was outraged to be questioned by someone who had failed him. His posture was commanding. His tone was reserved.

"If we triumph over Raiden and his followers we will have position over Shinnok." whispered Khan.

The emperor turned his throne in the direction of Noob Saibot who was kneeling awaiting acceptance.

"I require a test of skill to prove your worth, ninja." Said Khan. "My sorcerer will provide this."

Tsung looked horrified, to which Khan laughed aloud.

"Unless we pit our visitor against Ermac?" the empreror chastised.

"No need." Replied Tsung calmly.

Without a breath from his answer, the sorcerer launched three flaming skulls at Noob. The ninja disappeared from view and quickly gained appearance behind Tsung. They exchanged hits with blocks and sharp jabs. Saibot ended this chain with a quick kick to the stomach that sent Tsung flying towards the middle of the throne room. The sorcerer landed in a kneeling position.

Noob had jumped after Tsung and landed in front him before he could get up. The sorcerer noticed that the ninja positioned his hands to conjure up his next attack. Dark particles shot out from his open palmed position. It froze Tsung, standing in place up to his shoulders. The particles were of ice, dark in color. The sorcerer astonished at his discovery. He immediately knew the identity of their visitor from the Netherrealm. Saibot picked up on this from Tsung's facial expression.

"Think nothing of it." The ninja stated sharply. He elbowed Tsung in the side of the head. The sorcerer fell limp in his frozen state.

The sound of a slow clap came from the shadowy throne of Shao Khan.

"What are you?" asked the Emperor.

"I am a wraith." Replied Noob. "I am death itself. I am the path to hell. I am the shadow."

Amused, Khan smiled again.

"Perhaps there is use for you yet, warrior." Said Khan. "Welcome to Outworld."


End file.
